Classes
category:Classes Warrior The Best Melee Fighter with Unrivalled Stren''gth There are a total of 6 combat skills known as the "Authentic Six" which have been inherited among the Nevarethians. Among the Authentic Six, the "Warrior", "Blader" and "Wizard" skills were established before Nevareth Exodus, the Honorable Age. According to theory, at the time when Core Technology was at its peak, hundreds of groups were practicing and studying their own unique skills. However, the current skills were developed by the first generation of the 7 Sages, based on the Nevareth Exodus survivors' knowledge. "Warriors" are those who have inherited the very first form of "force". They practice physical strength by using force rather than manipulating it, thus being a warrior requires being more physically superior than those of the other forms of force. As they prioritize physical power over technique and speed, their fights are often more thrilling and dynamic. On the contrary, their understanding of force manipulation is quite limited, and thus their intelligence is given less priority in their training. However, experienced warriors are said to be able to awaken their latent abilities by using force to become berserker warriors and summon Astral Weapons by experiencing a spiritual awakening in force. ---- Blader ''The Deadly Blade Dancer, the Fastest Dual Sword User "Bladers" are those who have mastered the "second form of force" that were inherited since the Nevareth Exodus. According to the Sage Tower, blader skills originate from a type of martial art that was practiced in an eastern country of the Lost Age, and the martial art was discovered and developed during the Honorable Age. The first generation of the 7 sages then developed the present form of blader skills. Their practice is focused on maximizing physical abilities by using force, and they prioritize dazzling technique and speed over destructive power. In the beginning, they used various kinds of weapons, but they quickly realized that the best partners for their skills were dual swords, and settled with them. Since then, they use single or double bladed dual swords as their primary weapons, and wear light armor such as "Martial Suit Set" from the Huan continent for speed. Just like the warriors, bladers have very limited understanding of force, and so mainly practice physical strength and agility more than studying the knowledge of force, which requires intelligence. Experienced bladers are said to be able to create multiple doppelgangers by maximizing their agility, and to bring instant death to their enemies by summoning deadly Astral Weapons which are the results of their spiritual awakening in force. ---- Wizard Ultimate Destroyer, the Ruler of the Force "Wizards" are ones who have mastered the very "last form of Force", which the Sage Tower has inherited from the Honorable Age. They manipulate Force to compensate their physical weakness. Just like sword skills, magic spells are known to have originated in the Lost Age, but an established theory sees the Honorable Age as the very first time when magic became publicized combat skills, and the present form of magic spells were developed by the first generation of the 7 sages. If sword skills use force to maximize physical abilities and destructive power, magic skills are not only combat methods but also a science that uses Force within oneself to manipulate outer forces in creating powerful energy. In the early years of Nevareth, they used a type of Force controller called "Force Stick" that was inherited from the Honorable Age, but as Core Technology was retrieved and developed, they started using an aggressive Force controller called "Orb". Orb is one-handed, which means that Wizards can be equipped with an orb in both hands to double their power. It also leads them to be able to cast multiple magic spells at the same time. Wizards invest a lot of effort in intelligence in order to efficiently control Force. At the same time, they do not possess much physical strength or agility. Thus they prefer to wear light armor such as Martial Suit Set. According to an unconfirmed theory, they avoid metallic armor because it prevents them from close contact with outer forces. Well-experienced wizards are said to be able to simultaneously use multiple magic spells with ease, and inflict enormous damage just by using a simple spell. ---- Force Archer The Sniper Fires Deadly Force Shots that Cut through the Wind Among the Authentic Six, "Force Archer", "Force Shielder" and "Force Blader" did not originate from the Sage Tower like the other three skills. They have been developed independently over hundreds of years since the Nevareth Exodus. In the past they were referred to as "Force Handler", but this has now become a set term which refers to all of the 6 authentic skills. Among the three independent combat skills, "Force Archers" originated from the Wizard group. They realized the potential of long-range magic spells, and studied how to intensify the potency of magic spells. It is common knowledge among force handlersthat the relation between range and space is in inverse proportion to the one between space and power. The founders of the Force Archer skills were greatly intrigued by distance and speed rather than space and power. They established the intensive long-range force attack skills for Force Archers, and created "Crystals", an advanced version of a Wizard's "Orb", which specializes in controlling force more than intensifying it. This great invention which has resulted in creating another invention, "Astral Bow" which minimizes the risk of power decrease when using long-range force and improves force control and attack speed at the same time. Later, it served as a momentum for "Astral Weapons", the embodiment of force. Controlling Crystals requires a minimum of physical strength and agility. Force Archers do not move around much compared to other classes due to their unique battle style, and they wear armor such as "Battle Suit Set" from the Pastur continent, which possesses better defense than light clothing armor. Experienced Force Archers can perform quick long-range force attacks and if they achieve a master level in force control they can deliver a fatal blow to an enemy from a far distance with one shot. ---- Force Shielder The Faithful Warrior that Uses the Force to Shield Others The invention of "Crystal" has created another possibility in force control. Force Shielders noticed that Force Archer's Astral Bow can efficiently support long-range force control, so they studied how to precisely condense force around Crystal so that the force would not disperse while attacking enemies, and created the Astral Shield as the result. The creation of the Astral Shield opened a new chapter in the history of Nevarethian armor. The Astral Shield has such high defense strength that it can serve offensive purposes as well. Warriors and Bladers, who desperately needed a better way to fight and defend have become Force Shielders. They wanted higher defense as well as establishing their own unique battle style. Thus, they started using the heaviest armor such as Warrior's Armor Suit while carrying the Astral Shield. Force Shielders specialize in short-range force control, which means that they are incapable of doing long-range attacks. However, they make up for this weakness by developing supporting magic spells which increase their attack strength by manipulating outer forces near their bodies. It's these methods which match those of the Wizard's strongest asset. This revolutionary invention has become a turning point in the Nevarethian battle style. Force Shielders must invest a lot of their effort in physical strength in order to be equipped with Armor Suit, the strongest yet heaviest armor, as well as an understanding of force in order to skillfully control force. They also need to consider dexterity for decent hit rate since they can only use one-handed swords. Experienced Force Shielders know various ways of manipulating Astral Shields, and can perfect their defense if they master in short-range force control. ---- Force Blader A Swordsman whose Blade Flares with the Force The invention of Crystal and the birth of Force Archer have brought yet another creation after Force Shielders. Since Force Bladers were formed almost at the same time as Force Shielders, they shared many things in common. From the early years of Nevareth, people have wished to use sword andmagic at the same time so that they can cover both short- and long-range battles. However, it was almost impossible before Force Archers and Force Shielders appeared. But with their appearance, people were greatly encouraged to study magic swordsman: Force Bladers. At the beginning, Force Bladers were using a sword in one hand and a Force controller in the other hand. Unlike defensive Force Shielders, Force Bladers prioritize agility for precise attacks. With the same reason, they cannot wear armor heavier than Battlesuit Set such as Armorsuit Set. Also for the Force controller, they preferred to use "Orb" which focuses ondestructive power more than Force control. The research in Force Bladers obtained a fruitful result in establishing Agility Force Bladers, but it was not that satisfactory. Agility Force Blader's sword skills were not as strong as Bladers' skills, and their magic skills were not as powerful as Wizards' or Force Archers' skills. They were also unable to perform support magic spells unlike Force Shielders. They must find another way to improve their power. After long research, they realized that using sword and magic spells at the same time would compensate for the weakness. Then they created unique battle skills as known as "Magic Sword Skills". This is how Force Bladers, the Magic Swordsmen have been established. Since Force Bladers must be equally skillful in fencing and magic, they try to keep balance their practice in physical strength and intelligence. Although there are not yet many Magic Sword Skills introduced, still Force Bladers can use joint sword and magic skills. Well-experienced Force Bladers are told to be able to combine every possible magic spell with their sword skills, and inflict more damage by mastering combining magic and sword skills.